


If he'd just knew

by multicoloured_weasel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Teammates are worried, Tony Feels, Tony Stark is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicoloured_weasel/pseuds/multicoloured_weasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark never spoke about his breakup with Pepper Potts, when suddenly the topic came up at dinner. Little do they know what caused the breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If he'd just knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my very first Steve/Tony and aswell in english written story. Yeah, english isn't my motherlanguage. It could be possible that it won't be perfect written, but I think that I'm not doing that bad either. Just let me know guys! I'd really appreciate reviews to improve myself.

The Avengers were sitting all together having their dinner.  
They talked about alot of stuff like their missions, work or what they had planned to do the next few days, when suddenly Clint brought up a topic Tony tried to avoid speeking of the whole time already.  
„Uhmm.. why you guys didn't hear about Pepper for so long?" He looked down to his food in which he began to poke around with his fork a little. „Well. We broke up some time ago."  
„What? You broke up with Pepper? That's a joke, isn't it?" Natasha doubted what she heared out of Tonys mouth. Tony and Pepper broke up? No way.  
Everyone at the table stared at Tony, hoping that this was one of his stupid jokes. But he just looked up giving a glance to his teammates.  
„Not joking." He smiled a little but stopped when his eyes met Steves. He looked down to his food again and started eating. The others however were a little shocked about this fact. Pepper has always been everything to Tony. She was the light in his dark mind, everyone knew about this.  
„How come?", Steve asked.  
Tony froze for a moment. How ironically that it's Steve asking this question. Tony laid down his fork, looking around the table. „It's just that..." He ended up looking Steve into the eyes again. They where like some kinda magnet which made Tony stare at them whenever the opportunity came around. 

„Something... came into our way." 

His heart jumped a little when he stared right into Steves eyes saying this. If he'd just knew what caused the break up between them. If he'd just knew.  
But it's not like Pepper hated Tony for that reason. She indeed was sad about hearing Tony not having the same feelings for her anymore, but she was glad that he told her about it and they still kept being friends. It's just that Pepper had alot to do lately. That's why the Team hasn't seen her for so long already. But the problem he had now is that he couldn't concentrate very well anymore. He catched himself thinking about Captain Handsome to much lately. This wasn't good at all. Especially because Tony knew that he wouldn't ever be good enough for him. Steve was on another level. Never ever could he be able to reach him.

„Tony?" 

Tony looked around the table a little bit confused until he realized what has been going on.  
Damn, he drifted away with his toughts once again. He spotted some worried faces. Oh no, Tony didn't want anyone to be worried about this. Because really, there was nothing to be worried or concerned about. He didn't like when people cared so much about him, it always made him feel guilty.  
„It really isn't a big deal. We are still friends." He spoke the truth. What happend with him and Pepper wasn't a big deal for him. But damn, that Captain over there sure as bell became one.  
„Are you sure Tony?" Natasha got a little concerned about all that. „You are known for not telling the truth alot, you know." She glanced at him but he just smiled back.  
„I really mean it guys." 

The days kept going on with Tony drifting away and being lost in his mind. Sometimes happy because Steve was such a cute dork and sometimes having the blues because he never wanted this to ever happen. The first time he realized about his feelings, he got kind of scared by it. He had a hard time trying to get rid of the thought that he actually fell for one of his teammates and this while already being in a relationship. It took him some time to tell Pepper about it, because he realized that he wasn't able to change how he felt. He felt so sorry for her as well. It felt like his heart teared apart when he told her, but was quiet relieved by her tender reaction to it afterwards. He sometimes still wonders how she felt about him now. If she's still in love and misses him, or if she's able to relax about it. Either way. Tony couldn't stop thinking about Steve and almost loses his selfcontrol whenever the handsome big man smiled with his perfect teeth showing. He felt a little like a shy teenage girl being around with the love of her life which she could never ever be able to have. 

It was the same the next morning.  
Tony walked into the kitchen, finding everyone of the team to be present.  
„Good Morning." He got himself a cup and stood next to the coffee machine. „Team meeting at the kitchen or what?" He looked around and saw Steve sitting on a chair reading a newspaper. God, he looked so good. But when Steve laid the newspaper down, Tony realized how everyone of them glanced at eachother knowingly.  
„What is going on?", Tony asked with the sound of the coffee machine making a coffee in the background. Bruce stood next to him, leaning against the kitchen counter. Bruce corssed his arms and started the conversation while Natasha, Clint and Steven just looked at Tony.  
„Tony, it came across all our minds that you have been really... Let's say 'lost in your own mind' lately." Tonys head just sent an alarm out to his body. He tensed a bit. He did try to get his mind more under control, but it seemed that he didn't try hard enough.  
„Oh well." Tony started and took a sip of his finished coffee. „I do think alot about my work. There's alot I need to finish. Fury would go crazy if I can't give him his stuff by time."  
Clint laughed. „Oh well no one wants that pirate to get angry." He seemed to believe his made up excuse. Well, it was pretty easy for Tony to get an excuse, because it was normal for him to work alot on something and get his mind on it.  
But Natasha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. „Okay, that may be true. But there's also something else bothering you." She walked up to him. „And don't try to convice me otherwise. I can see that." She poked with her finger onto his forehead and put her hands on her hips afterwards.  
Tony felt caught.  
Did she know about his feelings for Steve? Where there any signs to it? But he tried so hard to hide it!  
„Your mind is clearly still having the blues of the break up with Pepper." Tonys tensed body relaxed immidiately. They didn't found out yet and it should stay like this. But what will he say against this now? Yes, he does think about it here and there sometimes because he does not know how Pepper's really feeling about it right now. But it wasn't the real problem he was facing at the moment. „It's okay, Tony. It's understandable. We all know how much Pepper meant to you. Whatever the reason was why you two broke up..."  
Tony glanced at Steve when he heared that but realized that Steve looked at him too, thus he changed his glare to the ground as fast as possible. He already hated himself for this reflex.  
„You can tell us about it if you feel like getting rid of some thoughts. You don't have to, we just wanted you to know that." Tony bit on his lips shortly and looked up.  
„I know."  
And then tried to play things cool again. „I'ts funny how you guys pay so much attention to me right now. I know I'm handsome and that everybody wants me of course!" He took another sip of his coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter. „But Pepper and me really are doing okay. I mean, if I would want to have her back then I'd already would be with her together again." He grinned. „And I know that you know that. Who would say no to Stark?" He smiled brightly and saw how Bruce, Natasha and Clint started laughing too. Natasha even shook her head. “You're unbelievable Tony, really."  
He took it as a compliment. „Thanks."  
But the only one not being amused by it was Steve who still sat there staring at Tony. He didn't like that smile. It was kind of real but at the same time not. He didn't really knew what to think about the whole thing. But Steve was sure of Tony missing Pepper. Just by the fact that he isn't telling them why they broke up. He was sure that there must have happened something between them. And he didn't like seeing his friend hurt at all.  
Tony realized Steves stare, what made him curious. He didn't believe him, he saw that in Steves expression. But about what was he thinking right now? Tony shook his head and drank all of his coffee. He needs to stop drifting off so fast. It happens quiet alot just by having the presence of the Captain around him. Tony may consider starting getting out of his way and getting some distance between them. It may help to forget about the feelings for him too. 

What was that with starting to get out of his way? Forget that, because right now he sat right next to him infront of the TV. Natasha and Bruce wanted to go for a movie night today to, he quotes: "Loosen you up a little." Alright. But how the fuck does he want to loosen up when Captain Handsome Steve Grant Freaking Rogers sat right next to him. He could even feel his warmth shimmering out of his body. He asked himself what his own presence must feel like? Steve for sure must be thinking of how damn cold Tonys presence is. Whoops.  
„Oh and we got drinks too!" Clint came in with some bottles while Bruce had the glasses.  
„Ooooh god! Clint I love you!" Tony smiled relieved and stood up, looking at what Clint got.  
„Weren't you sober for some time now?" Steve was confused about seeing Tony be so happy about the alcohol. He thought he stopped drinking.  
„No, he started some time ago already."  
Clint thought for a moment, Tony as well.  
„Yeah, when was that again?"  
„Oh." Clint now looked down to Steve. „You remember the last time Thor came to visit us?"  
Steve understood now. „I totally forgot about that."  
And Tony groaned shortly. „How can you forget about that?" He sat down again. „The whole Tower was a mess!" He glanced over to Bruce which just smiled apologetic. It wasn't rare that Bruce as Hulk and Thor get some showdowns at who is stronger or better at something. But nothing tops what happend the last time when Thor came visiting. Everything was destroyed and just a total chaos.  
Natasha handed out the glasses with the liquor her friends wanted. Steven first hesistated but ended up drinking while watching the movie too. The movie wasn't really interessting, one more reason why to drink some more.  
„Wow. That was a really bad movie." Tony laughed and leaned more into the guy on his left. He didn't really realize what he was doing but the warmth coming from this body made him quite comfortable. „Hey! I got an idea." Clint now changed his position and sat infront of the TV. „Let's go for a drinking game."  
„Heck yeah!" Natasha was totally into it and placed herself next to Clint to kinda make a circle out of this. „Which game do we play?", Bruce asked. Clint looked into the round. „Does everyone of you know 'Most likely?'" Everyone nodded except for Steve. Wasn't new that he did not know about such kind of games. „Oh it's really easy, Cap." Tony looked to his left and put an arm around Steve. Tony froze when he realized what he just did, but played it cool. „Someone will ask a 'Most likely' question, like 'Who would be most likely to eat someone else's sandwich from the refrigerator' or something like that. Then everyone points to whoever they think would be most likely to do whatever act was mentioned. You then have to take a drink for every person who's pointing at you. Understood?" Now he took his arm away of him again and saw how he nodded.  
„Alright. Who starts then?"  
Clint smiled. „I start. My question; Who is most likely to have sex most often?"  
Didn't take long to see that everyone pointed at Tony.  
„Oh my god." That meant he had to take four shots. Natasha filled the glasses and handed every single one up to him when he finished a shot. „Gagh." Now was Tonys turn. „Who is most likely to..." He thought of what question he could go for so everyone would point at Steve. He never saw him really drunk. That would be quiet fun and maybe... would help him to get a little bit closer to him without it looking kind of suspicous. Tonys heart was filled with warmth when an idea popped out in his mind. „...take care of others when they are sick?" Tonys heart began to rase faster while pointing and looking out to his left. Everyone knew that it was most likely to be the Captain over there. He could see how Steve slowly started blushing and Tony being fascinated by it ended up blushing as well. He couldn't handle how cute he looked like, being all abashed. Tony bit on his lips while seeing him taking all the shots after. Steve gave him a little box into his shoulder. „You did this on purpose, didn't you?" His expression was sulky at first, what made Tony feel really sorry then Steve started laughing. And oh god, his laugh was like heaven itself. Steve made it really hard for Tony to mantain himself. He just hoped that no one realized what the fuck was going on with Tony and his mind. He laughed as well when the others started too.  
„Tony, that's a good idea actually." Clint grinned. „We'll just need to get 'most likelys' which tend to Steve to get him drunk for once!" Steve stopped laughing. „Hey. That's not fair."  
Clint laughed. „Whatever Rogers. Go for it."  
Everytime he was thinking of something it would have resulted with most likely Tony, but Steve didn't want him to drink even more. He knew that Tony had alot of problems with alcohol in his past, he didn't wanted him to fall back into it again. „Steve?"  
„Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I couldn't think of good ones. But, Who is most likely to get a Tattoo?" They actually had to look at eachother and think about it a little. It turned out that Bruce thought about Tony being the one but Clint, Steve and Tony about Natasha. „Alright Natasha you just got three shots." She drank them and continued the game.  
„I got a mean one." She grinned a little. „Who is most likely to get cheated on?" Another question everyone had to think about.  
„Oh wow that's a hard one."  
Clint nodded. „I can't decide between Bruce and Steve."  
„Steve!?" Tony was shocked. „As if anyone would cheat on Steve. Have you seen his body?"  
Steve blushed once again. „I- I thought of Bruce and Clint", Steve said stottering. He didn't mean to but it just came out like this. Tony was all over him again. It just sounded so cute. He was so abashed because of what he said. He could kiss him like right now!  
„Whaaat me!?" Clint was offended. „I'm a damn well looking man too. Bruce, Nat. What do you guys think?" Natasha pointed at Steve but also at Clint and Bruce just didn't know.  
„But why Steve?" Tony was confused.  
„Oh Tony, you were right too, he does look damn good. But his personality would kind of drift into the way that it would be easy to cheat on him."  
And now Steve gave in. „I think I can see that." He understood what Natasha meant. But Tony was just not okay with that.  
„Whaaat? He has like-" He stopped himself. He can't listen all the things he loved about him right now. He would never stop talking and that would be very suspicious. But damn, Tony had so many reasons to tell them why no one would ever cheat on such a good man like him. „Whatever."  
„Oh." Clint seemed to have remembered something. „Steve. I just remembered something I wanted to ask you like some days ago already."  
„Yeah?"  
„Are you going on this date with Sharon Cartor now? Or isn't that a thing anymore?"  
And that was when you could hear Tonys heart shatter. „Sharon Carter? Date?" He looked to his left to Steve. „When?" Tony tried his best to talk normal and not to fast. Steve bit on his lip. „Uhh... Yeah I agreed." He looked over to Tony, staring into his eyes. „It's next week, saturday."  
Ouch.  
That hurt.  
But still, Tony smiled and boxed Steve into his shoulder like he did it with him before. „Finally starting to get yourself some girls. I'm proud of you!" And then even laughed. „You totally need to tell me about this date afterwards!" And just tried to get along with all of this. Tony already knew that he wouldn't ever be able to be together with Steve, he knew that the feelings weren't mutual, he knew that he is not enough for him and he knew that he wasn't worth it. But damn. That hurt. And it hurt really bad. He didn't imagine it to hurt that much. The thought of Steve being together with someone else... with someone who was not him. He thought he was prepared for this, but now he knew better, he wasn't at all. 

Since Tony knew that Steve is soon going on a Date with Sharon, who was obviously in love with him, Tony tried to distance himself from Steve. He talked as little as possible with him and tried to go somewhere else whenever Steve was about to get close to him. It wasn't easy, but it was needed. Tony must find a way to forget about his feelings for him. Not just because it hurt him to see Steve, it was because he couldn't concentrate anymore too. And that wasn't good at all. He needed to be there 100% with his mind when they where in a fight or when he was working on something really important. But he couldn't get to his 100% when there was still love around for one of his teammates. 

 

And it indeed came this one moment.  
They actually had to go on a mission, fighting against a group which stealed something ot of S.H.I.E.L.D 's hand. Howsoever this could have happend. It was a serious mission and the unkown group of villain was pretty damn strong. The Avengers actually had their difficulties fighting and catching them. Everyone was knocking some people out, while Iron Man tried to catch the head of this group which stole their precious. Captain America saw how his armored friend flew into an empty strayed highrise to chatch the main. That's why he ordered his team to get there as fast as possible so they could surround the man they needed.  
Tony alias Iron Man was now walking inside of the highrise. Slowly and quiet. He could hear the chaos going on around this place but he tried as good as possible to concentrate on wether he could hear his enemy walk around here somewhere. The enemy did try to go for a surprise attack but that didn't really work out for him. Iron Man jumped away by boosting himself with his boots back into a wall. Well, a house wasn't really the best place to fly around. The enemy threw a grenade through a hole next to Iron Mans wall and ran down the stairs. It exploded right behind Tony which got hit by some broken and larded walls. „Sir, your right boot repulsor got damaged." „Thanks for the info J.A.R.V.I.S" He turned to where the grenade had exploded and jumped down the hole. Could see the villain running up the stairs again. „Are you serious?" He tried to fly up again, considering his right boot being damaged. It wasn't easy first but it did still kind of work out. He tried to shoot down the villain wich was about to run more stairs up when he suddenly heared a really loud explosion, coming from where his teammates were. He got concerned but couldn't let the enemy escape. So he shot above him to just fly up again, as long as he got who he came for. He was actually able to knock out the villain. But just a pitty that it resulted that it wasn't him who had the capsule they stole from S.H.I.E.L.D.  
„Guys."  
Tony spoke to the speaker everyone had in their ears. „The capsule wasn't at my place."  
„Not!? Who has it then!?" Clint shot an arrow at someone who wanted to stab Natasha. „Thanks Clint."  
„I think I found the ma- ughhh" Steve got hit by a weapon shooting paralyzers. The enemy he came up with had a really big armor and lots of weapons. It was for sure him who got what they had to bring back. Tony immidiately got concerned and flew out of the building he was in. He forgot that one of his boots didn't work well for a second but got himself into balance again. Already seeing the enemy at Steves place he started to shoot at him. However, the enemy had a pretty good and big armor on. It didn't do much. Distracted by Iron Man he got hit by the shield of Captain America several times. „You bastard."  
The Captain said nothing to that, just put his shield up to defend himself when suddenly a rocket came flying right at him. It ended up already exploding before it could even touch the shield because Tony shot it down. He placed himself infront of the Captain who put his shield back down so he could see what was going on. They both started fighting against their villain, while he got to use diffrent sort of weapons when suddenly Steve got paralyzed again.  
„Rogers!" Iron Man looked back worried.  
„No...! Iron Ma-!" Tonys armor went dark inside, not hearing anything anymore. „J.A.R.V.I.S ?" He felt a hit and shortly after lost his consciousness. 

Some days past and Tony hasn't gone out of his workshop since the day after their mission. It didn't fail but he did threaten the mission pretty bad just because of getting distracted so much. He got told that after his enemy had been a le to shut down the system of his armor, he got punched away into a building losing his consciousness. Bruce alias Hulk apparently smashed the villain right after that and got help from Steve, Clint and last but not least Natasha which came in with a tank she found. Wherever Natasha found the tank, it was what ended helping them to win the fight. But Tony felt so guilty. He felt so dumb and totally a danger to everyone working with him. He couldn't believe how the enemy shut his armor down so fast, that was one of the reasons he decided to stay in his workshop and update his armor. But another one was because he didn't wanted to see Steve again until he lost the feelings for him. Because if Tony wouldn't have been distracted by beeing all concerned about Steve back in the field, the enemy wouldn't have probably even been able to shut his armor down.  
Tony stored food and water in a mini fridge he got in his workshop. He did even had an own bathroom in there, so there was not a single problem at all with needing to leave the room. He could literally live in his workshop. However, his teammates got worried once again about his friend, but couldn't even go visit him in there because Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S to lock it up and send everyone away.  
„Does he respond to your text Messages?", Natasha asked Clint. But he shook his head. „Steve and Bruce tried as well, but he won't respond."  
„Damn." She saw how Bruce came walking into the living room. „Maybe we should let Bruce break the doors open."  
„No." Everyone looked up to the next floor seeing Steve standing there and leaning his arms on the rest made out of glass. „We do not break doors in the Stark Tower.  
„But how else do you want to get him out of there? He's- He hasn't come out for days!" She put one of her hands over her forehead and sighed.  
„Yeah, Tony alias dickhead Stark locked himself up once again." Clint rolled his eyes. „And I just realized that we shouldn't be concerned about this. He always came out again, or not?"  
Natasha put her hand down again and shook her head. „I know but Tony is clearly not in a good condition... He's mind got so lost since he told us about the breakup with Pepper."  
„He did even threaten our mission because he can't really control himself properly. "  
Clint laughed. „Funny that the incredible Hulk is the one to say this."  
Bruce shrugged. „I know, but still."  
Clint sighed. „Sometimes I'd like to know what's going on in this mans head." He grinned. „I always thought it'll either be alot of woman, money or the love for himself because of his big ego!" And now he stopped grinning again. „But I guess this isn't the case right now." Steve came walking down the stairs, but stopped right at the last step. „What is it?", asked Bruce, but realized by himself that suddenly there was a song playing really quiet. Natasha looked around confused but facepalmed when she knew what was going on. „That's Tony." So the music wasn't quiet, it was actually turned on at full blast! It wasn't something new that Tony listened to music so loud while working on one of his armors. Sometimes you could even hear him sing along to it. He's mostly 'feeling it' to some rock music. Yeah, that was totally his thing.  
„I know Tony loves Rock, but he makes me worry still. I think..." Steve came walking up to them and ended the sentence for Natasha. „We should call Pepper."  
They looked up to him, seeing a straight unemotional face. It seemed like the Cap was done with all of Tonys shit lately and just wanted to have his peace back again. „Seriously", he added. Bruce was a little bit confused first. „Do you mean like... To call her to ask what happend or to get her to talk to him?"  
Clint laughed shortly. „I could play Armor with my bow and get them together again." And this was when Natasha saw how Steve tensed his fists. She frowned, looked up to him, but he still kept his straight face. „Yeah. That was actually what I meant with calling her. I don't think Tony will be his normal self until he has Pepper again."  
„Really?" Natasha asked looking down to his fists again. And there was it another time. He tensed. Was there something she didn't knew about?  
„Yes. Natasha?"  
She looked up. „I think it would be best if you arrange this. Out of us all you know Pepper the longest."  
She nodded. „Alright." 

„Is Tony still in his workshop?"  
Natasha nodded. „Yes, Pepper. I really hope you can get him out there again."  
Pepper did actually come over, two days later after the little discussion Natasha and the others had. Pepper actually had alot of work to do, but hearing how bad Tony was doing she insisted to come over for at least a week. Natasha did also ask why exatly the two of them broke up. However Pepper didn't really answer her and just let her knew they still were really good friends. Exactly the same what Tony has said to them. It was kind of weird? Natasha was sure that there was more to it, but couldn't make up what it was yet.  
„Oh Steve!" Steve stopped, looked over to them, waved and greeted Pepper with a smile. „What a beautiful smile you have."  
Steve's mouth opened a bit, being confused for a moment. „Uhmm." But then smiled again. „Thanks."  
Looking at Steve, Natasha realized that he was wearing his sports outfit. „You are going down to the training room, aren't you?"  
He nodded.  
„Can you take Pepper with you?" She saw how his eyes widened a bit, as if it would be to much for him to do, but then smiled. What was that again? „Of course! But, how does she want to get Tony out of there?"  
Pepper laughed shortly. „Oh you know. Having been together with him for so long made me get to know him really good. Trust me. I can do that."  
So that's when Natasha handed Pepper over to Steve.  
She walked along besides him, glancing alot over to him. Steve was aware of that, what made him feel a little bit uncomfortable. He pressed a botton, waited for the elevator and went inside with her. When the door closed he just stared straight at the door, not moving himself but still feeling the glances of Pepper on him.  
„Is there something disturbing on me?"  
She started smiling. „No, I'm sorry. Just checking you up... for reasons."  
Now he moved his head to look over to Pepper. Having a confused frown in his face.  
Pepper chuckled briefly. „I just know someone who couldn't be able to stop talking about how handsome you are. Made me check you up a little."  
Steve looked away again, not knowing what he should say to that. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Steve made a gesture with his hands that she should walk out first.  
„And a gentleman too. Wasn't any diffrent to expect."  
Pepper already knew where to walk to. It wasn't hard to find Tonys workshop by this loud music coming out from it. She stood infront of the locked doors and called J.A.R.V.I.S.  
„Misses Potts? Should I notify Sir about your presence?"  
But before she could say something Steve grabbed her by her right arm, making her look back to him.  
„Are you sure about this?" Steve got concerned about Pepper meeting Tony. „I mean.. The music." He let go of her again, playing it cool and watching her listen to what the song was about. 

_You make me wanna die_  
_I'll never be good enough_  
_You make me wanna die_  
_And everything you love will burn up in the light_  
_Every time I look inside your eyes_  
_You make me wanna die_

Steve saw the worried face of her slowly looking up to him. She pressed her mouth together. Steve might think the song would fit to her when in fact... She sighed. „Thanks for bringing me to his workshop. But I think you shouldn't be standing here when I come out with him again."  
Steve tensed. He didn't understood why she said that. The one person who made Tony lose his mind like that was infact her. So why should a friend like him be the one to go away and not the cause of all of this? But then suddenly it came in his mind how often Tony walked away from him like a week ago. Tony did avoid his teammates alot, already before the mission happend. Or did Tony just avoid Steve? His gaze got briefly gloomy but he put a smile above it again.  
„Alright. Just..." He turned away, looking gloomy again. „Just get him out there." And started to walk to his training room. He did stand still again to look back when he heared how the music stopped playing. He couldn't really trust his eyes. Tony really did open the door for her. Why that? Did he told them the truth about them still being such good friends after all? But what was the cause for all of this then? He saw how the door closed again. So now he was just standing there. In the corridor not understanding what was happening. 

„Peeeeepper!" Tony literally jumped right onto her and hugged her as tight as possible. She cought because of the tight hug, which made Tony loosen it up a bit. „I'm sorry. I just..." He laid his head to rest onto her shoulder. “...need this right now." She pressed her lips together again and hugged him back compassionately.  
„Are you really doing so bad?", she asked with a really soft voice.  
„I just can't get my mind of him.. Doesen't matter how hard I try to unlove him." He let go of her again and turned around. „I mean... Look what I did."  
She looked around seeing that he hung posters all over the place from different woman. She did even saw some pictures of her on the walls. „And I- I-" Tony turned around to Pepper again. „I have even tried to force myself to fall in love with you again! If you are gonna walk around here you'll find alot of photo albums of us together." He looked around and pointed to a place. „For example there or..." Another one. „There. And There. And uugh just everywhere. Pepper. It's just not possible." He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her into the eyes. „It's starting to hurt more and moooore. And I just want it to end. I can't live like this. I want to be able to talk normal to my teammates again. To my friends. To my family. They are like family to me but I don't want-"  
„To lose them. I know Tony. It must be really hard for you right now." She lifted her hands up to Tonys, which still held her on the shoulders. Looking into his eyes he looked so done with everything. So done with himself. „How long have you been awake?"  
„Uh..."  
That was the wrong way to ask him. „How much did you sleep lately?"  
He looked away, letting go of her to stroke over his head. „I don't know."  
„But definitely to less."  
Tony walked to the nearest chair he found, letting himself fall into it and groaned. Pepper walked up to him and saw him staring at his armor which was placed on a workingtable. It looked like a total mess. Not really like an armor anymore  
„Your thoughts really are distracting you alot."  
He groaned even louder, now looking up to her with an expression calling for help. Pepper crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She tried to look not as damaged as she actually got by looking at Tony. She knew that the last thing he'd wanted was to make other people hurt because of what he was feeling. That's why he mostly lied about it or starts locking himself up like this.  
„Tony."  
She opened her eyes. „Stop trying to fight against your love for Steve. Yes. He is one of your friends. But damn, it's normal to fall for a friend. It's normal because you got to know them more and more and therefore see things in them you never ever saw in them before. Don't fight against it. Try to fight for Steve instead."  
Tony covered his face with his hands. „That's not possible", he mumbled into his hands. 

„How do you know if you never try?" 

„He was on a date with Sharon Carter. That means he for sure has Agent 13 now." He put down his hands again. „He already has someone. Even if it would be otherwise, look at me." He's expression signalized pure disappointment. 

„Who would ever want this?"  
„Tony I-."  
„I'm not worth anyone."  
„Tony that's no-"  
„People would just be better of without m-"  
„Tony!"

It was her who grabbed him on both shoulders now while  
staring into his eyes almost having an angry gaze. „That's so not true. Stop saying this." She sighed and let go of him again. „Tony. I was together with you for such a long time. And I really loved you to the moon and back! Sometimes... Sometimes I still catch myself thinking about you in a love kind of way."  
His eyes widened a bit. 

„You are worth so much! You do such good things. You can easily make people laugh when they aren't feeling very well. At least that was in my case. You are very intelligent and always try your best at whatever you do. You always try to understand the people around you. Even though you're suffering by yourself you always want to be sure that your friends are okay. That you can help them, that you won't hurt them. You may not always do the best decisions and fail. But your intentions are always good! Tony you may not be that tall as a man, but you damn still are one big man with a big heart. People could just wish to have someone like you!"

Pepper started shivering a little. All this came out like a bomb out of nowhere. But she just told the truth. Tony was such a good man. It hurt her to see him not realizing all of this.  
He stood up and hugged her.  
„Pepper."  
She put her arms around him and this time it was her who laid her head on his shoulder to rest.  
„I'm sorry." Tonys voice got really gentle. „I didn't mean to hurt you- But of course you know that." He closed his eyes. „Sometimes I think that you know me even better than myself. Kind of creepy."  
She chuckled.  
„Thank you Pepper." 

Things slowly started to get better after the conversation with Pepper. Tony slept alot the first four days and Pepper helped him clean the mess in his workshop. She did even ecourage him to talk more to Steve after she found out that the date with Sharon Carter didn't ended that well for the agent. She did love him but apparently Steve rejected her. So that's where Pepper talked her dear friend some hope into the whole situation. His teammates were surprised about the drastic change of Tony the last days, but were totally okay with that. It's what they wanted. A happy and concentrated Tony Stark. But there seemed to slowly build up another problem. Tony felt like it would be Steve now who tried to avoid him. Why now? Couldn't he pick another time to avoid Tony? For example back when Tony tried to avoid Steve. That would have been a way better moment. 

Tony seeing Steve in the living room:  
„Steve can you-" He walked away.

In the kitchen after Steve came from jogging:  
„Oh hey Ste-" And turned away again. 

Tony coming out of his workshop seeing the Captain walking to the training room.  
„Oh Steve! Can I borrow-" And the sound of closing doors was filling the corridor. Tony stood there, being all perplex. 

It hurt a little being ignored like this. But he kind of deserved it after what happend the last weeks. But that didn't stopped him of trying to communicate with his crush somehow. He tried it the same day when he saw him on the way to their bedrooms.  
„Can I ask you something?"  
Steve actually stopped walking for a second looking over to Tony. „How do you fe-"  
„Tony!"  
But now he got interrupted by Natasha who came walking up to them. „Pepper and I need your help." Tony didn't look over to her yet and just kept staring at Steve for a moment. „Good night Tony." And with that Steve turned and started walking to his bedroom again. Tony kept staring for a moment, uncertain if Steve is doing well. He was about to ask how he's feeling but... He turned around and looked over to Natasha. 

„What's the problem?"  
„Just come with me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.  
„Why are the lights switched off?"  
Tony was confused about what he saw when he arrived at the living room. „Wait a second." They walked along to the dining table on which two candles have been lighted on.  
„What..?"  
Natasha led him to one of the two chairs.  
„What are you try-"  
„Sit down."  
„But-" He stopped talking when he saw Bruce walking up to them having Pepper by his side. Both Pepper and Tony glanced at eachother realizing at the same time what this will be about. „Oh we really don't need thi-"  
„Aww don't be shy guys." Bruce smiled at them. „You are made for eachother. You get along so well! It's so clear to see that you two are still in love together."  
Natasha nodded. „Just take this date as the first step in the right direction again." She smiled. „Clint will be your Chef tonight." Certain man popped out and did actually even wear some fancy cook clothing.  
The mouths of Tony and Pepper fell open. They looked at eachother again, both sending out a critical glaze.  
„That's..." Pepper started to think about how to get out of this situation. „...really nice of you guys. But we really aren't in love with eachother anymore. Or at least not that 'relationship love'. We are just really good friends now, almost like being siblings."  
The people around them stood there incredulous.  
„But..." Natasha looked from Pepper to Tony and again back to Pepper. „That seems so unbelievable."  
Clint underlined her statement. „Yeah. Then what was up with Tony being all messed up? We thought it would have something to do with your break up."  
Tony looked away sighing. „That was about something else." He looked back to them. „I'd like to not talk about it. But I asure you that it's going to be better. Pepper already talked some words into me which helped me alot already."  
Natasha smiled. „Alright, but it does make us pretty curious what the whole thing is about."  
The light got switched on again, what made everyone look up surprised for a second. They didn't notice that Bruce walked off to switch them on. Clint grinned. „Being called the incredible Hulk and being known for all the smashing but actually really good at sneaking." He laughed what made the others grin as well. „Guys", Tony begun to talk again and blew out the two candles before he continued. „Now that you brought up the thing about being all curious. Do you know what's up with Steve lately?"  
They exchanged some glances at eachother but just got confused. „What do you mean what's up with Steve?"  
„I thought he's avoiding all of us but you all being confused makes me guess that it's just with me."  
„Oh." Natasha put her hands up to her mouth, her eyes widened. Something just came up her mind. „Did there happen something?", Clint asked looking over to her. She slowly shook her head and put down her hands again. „No... uhm well. I think. Maybe?"  
Bruce walked up to them again.  
„Maybe it's because of Sharon?"  
„Do you think?", added Clint but Pepper shook her head. „I don't think so. I mean, it was Steve himself who rejected her. And that wouldn't be a reason to avoid Tony, he has nothing to do with that."  
„Oh my god."  
Everyone turned their eyes to Natasha again, who just realized that what she had in her head would maybe be better off by not telling the others. She'd rather like to first get a look at what's up with that by herself. „I'm sorry for that, just thought out loud. Everything is just so confusing. First the thing about Tony and now Steve. Pleas Clint, Bruce don't make me worry about you guys too. That would be to much for my poor heart." She talked herself out of this quiet gently and sighed in her mind. But now she knew for what she'd be up the next few days. 

„Good morning Captain!"  
Natasha greeted Steve as he entered the training room. He had a little grin on his face. „You're up for some training too, I see."  
She nodded and gave out some kicks at her punching bag. „Yeah, but damn, Steve." She looked over to him. „Try to go a little less on those punching bags. It wasn't easy to find one who wasn't destroyed yet." She sighed. „Tony did not have time to get some new supplies lately." She observed how Steve started to tie his safebandages around his Hand while listening to her. „I already told him about this now. He may come down to give a look at what we need." She turned away, kicking the bag again and glanced over to him. She caught him stopping in his movement for a moment and then tying along again.  
„I hope you are okay with that."  
Steve frowned „Why shouldn't I? We really do need some new supplies."  
Natasha kicked the bag to the ground before she turned over to him again. „It came to my ears that a special someone is trying to avoid the presence of a certain Stark." And again he stopped in his movement for a short moment. He turned over to her.  
„It came to your ears? Who told you that?"  
She grinned. „Don't play this game with me. I know it's true. And..." She grinned even more. „I may know why." She placed her hands on her hips. Steve begun to sigh.  
„Alright. Yeah I did avoid him. But just because I thought being in his presence would end up making him angry. And I didn't want that."  
Natasha frowned. „Is that everything?"  
Steve walked past her to get into a room in which he could fight against some training robots. „Yeah. I mean he was in the middle of the process to come together with Pepper again. Couldn't handle it if I was the one why things didn't work out." He reached out to open the glass door. 

„Oh now that you talk about it. They did not have the dinner and they for sure won't come back together again. I quote: 'We are just really good friends now, almost like being siblings'." 

Steve kept holding the door handle. 

„I thought I should let you know." 

She grinned again. It was to obvious now. It couldn't be any different.  
He opened the door. „What a pitty."  
She laughed at that. Just look at him trying to act like it wasn't a relieve for him. „What a pitty? Boy, don't let this opportunity slip out of your hands." Steves head went red. She knew it. She found out about it. He wasn't sure if he should act as if he didn't knew what she was talking about. But... it was Nat. She was pretty good in knowing if someone was lying at her.  
„How did you know?" He turned around, still having red cheecks.  
„Your body language gave it away. I once noticed how you tensed when talking about Pepper. But I think I was the only one observing you." And it was then when she noticed something else. „How come that you suggested to call Pepper for help and get them together? It was literally your own idea."  
Steve let go of the handle again, leaving the door falling into it's lock and leaned against the wall which was made out of glass as well.  
„I just couldn't handle seeing Tony like this. And he has always been so happy around Pepper that's why..." He sighed. „I just wanted to see him happy again."  
Natasha crossed her arms and started to walk closer to him. „You called her just to make him happy again. And so you took the risk that you wouldn't ever have the chance to get him by yourself..."  
He nodded. „It would've been much better like this."  
„It sure must have been hard seeing him with her all the time." She understood why Steve tried to avoid the presence of Tony now. It must clearly have hurt him alot. Just standing there and seeing your love coming together with someone else. And it was even his own plan. Steve totally sacrificed himself for Tonys happyness.  
„I wouldn't have had the chance anyway. Tony's on a whole other level then me. He wouldn't ever go out with someone like me."  
„How would you know?"  
„I just know that. I'm not worth having someone like him."  
Natashas eyes widened dubious. „You? Not worth having someone like him? Are you serious? Your like a perfect man!"  
Steve chuckled a bit. „Wasn't it you who explained him why it was easy to cheat on a guy like me?"  
„Oh my god." Natasha facepalmed. „That does not mean you would be a bad boyfriend. It's just... I could totally imagine you being all like: 'Oh. Her cheating on me means I wasn't able to give her what she wanted. It's okay for me as long as she's happy.' You're just so selfless, you would totally search the failure in yourself instead of the one who cheated on you."  
Steve pressed his lips together. „Hmm..."  
„But you know." Natasha smiled at him. „You being so selfess does not just make you care about others so much it also makes you really trustable. That's something really important and leads to make relationships last much longer. You can also stay tranquil very well, even in really stressfull times. You being so calm can lead to calm the ones around you as well. That's something Tony isn't good at all. He could totally end up in a disaster when something stressfull comes down his way. Having you around would for sure be very much appreciated."  
She realized that Steve got abashed by what she said. It was kind of cute to look at. Steve does probably not get to hear something like this alot.  
„Thanks for trying to build me up." He smiled but it crooked soon a bit. „But... it's still not easy hitting on a Tony Stark. And I don't even know if he has ever been interested in a man before."  
Natasha placed herself besides him and leaned against the wall too. „I got an idea."  
„You do?"  
„Yeah." She told him about the party they where arranging this weekend. It's just that Pepper had to go back home to work again. But they didn't wanted her to left without any thanks. It was leastways thanks to her that Tony was being his real self again.  
„Alot of people are gonna be there. Loud music will be played. You could totally try to get a little closer to him without people really noticing. I know you're shy."  
And suddenly a question dropped into Steves mind. He remembered about the music he listened to when he was with Pepper standing infront of his locked workshop. 

_You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough_

If the lovesickness of it wasn't meant for Pepper, who was it for then? Or did the lyrics just meant nothing to him? He may just have listened to the song because he liked the rocking sound of it.  
„Steve?"  
„Huh?" He looked up again and then to his left over to Natasha. „Drifting away?" She laughed briefly. „I offered you to help if you want."  
He put up a shy smile.  
„I'm not sure. I already get scared just by thinking of it."  
„Well" She poke him into his left arm with her right elbow. „It's not like you need to shout out that you love him. Just getting a little closer. Building everything up a little." She smiled gentle. „It's gonna be alright." 

After Steve came out to Natasha things with him and Tony turned better. He did pick up a few conversations with him again. Did even help arranging stuff for the party with him. It was still quiet hard for Steve to concentrate well when Tony got really close to him, as well for Tony when Steve got really close to him. Both of them got nervous when the day of the party arrived. They both saw a big chance to get even closer to eachother, but it turned out that it wasn't that easy at all. They couldn't find a perfect time to get to talk with eachother for long. There were always people coming up to talk to Tony or Steve, not letting them go. And they both didn't wanted to just walk off from them. 

„Hmm..." Natasha looked over to Steve. If it goes along like this then nothing will happen between him and Tony tonight. She looked around. „Now that I think of it... where is Tony?" She started to walk around searching for him and found a crowd of girls around someone giggling all the time. „Oh I see." It really won't be easy if this goes along like this.  
„Tony!"  
Suddenly Pepper walked past by Natasha, trying to fight herself through the crowd. „I'm really sorry, I need to steal him away for some time." She grabbed him by his hand and pulled him out of the crowd. „Oh." She smiled when she spotted Natasha. „Hey!" She walked up to her, still holding Tony. „Did you happen to see Steve somewhere? I need him to help Tony and me out with something." Natasha started to grin. „Yes I did!" That was perfect. „He should be near the pool on the balcony talking to some people."  
„Thanks!"  
And so Pepper went off to said place, letting go of Tonys hand so he could be able to normaly walk by her side.  
„You haven't done anything yet."  
Tony smiled apologetic. „I know.. It's just that there always come up some people! And I can't just leave them." He evaded someone who straight up would've walked into him. „You are my rescue right now."  
Pepper smiled. „Thank me later."  
But when they arrived at the pool there wasn't any Steve to find. „Seems like he walked off."  
Tony sighed. „I imagined all of this being way more easier."

Contemporaneously Steve walked up to Natasha, stopping her of sipping on her Vodka she got herslef at the bar.  
„Steve!" Her eyes widened.  
„Noooo!" And her expression turned disappointed.  
„Whaa- Noo? Why that? What have I done?"  
She drank out her drink and slammed her glass on the desk of the bar, then grabbing Steves left arm. „Why did you come!?"  
Steve was confused, feeling a bit overwhelmed. „I just wanted to ask you if you have seen Tony somewhere. I can't find him." Natasha groaned frustrated. „Pepper and Tony were searching for you too! I told them you would be somewhere around the pool."  
„Oh."  
And the funny thing: When they arrived at the pool, Pepper and Tony already walkd off as well. „Aaaagh." Natasha facepalmed. „I'm so sorry Steve."  
But he just shrugged. „It's okay." He looked around, observing all those people around them. It was nice to see how much fun they all had. „I think I won't find him if I would just keep on looking out for him. Let's just have some fun instead."  
„But-"  
„It's not like he's getting a girlfriend anytime soon." And it was now that he's smile dropped. Actually being afraid of what he said. „Well... I hope..." 

And it was going on like this for a while. But Tony did not took it as easy as Steve. He really wanted to hang out with him the most of the time this night. It was his actual plan and he does not like it at all when things didn't go as planned. He was in the middle of a crowd full of woman once again, responding to every comment or question of them. He didn't wanted to be there and the longer he was standing around them the more he kept himself asking why he invited those people. He didn't even know the most of them. How come?  
„Heeey! Hello! Does everyone hear me?"  
It was Pepper speaking into a microphone. The people all around got quieter and the music got shut down.  
„I just wanted to announce that the DJ finally arrived. He will be downstairs waiting in the hall where the dance floor has been set. So you all can now also show off all your dancing skills! Oh and you don't have to be worried about the bar. There will be barkeepers handing out the drinks you wish for as well."  
The music slowly started again.  
„Thanks for listening, have fun!"  
People started applauding and cheer up after she ended her announcement. Alot of them started to walk down the stairs to get to the room in which the dance floor has been set in. But there still had been those staying up just chillin and talking, or being in the water or eating at the balcony. Tony didn't really had a choice by himself. He just got dragged down by some girls.  
„Hey Playboy!" Clint came walking over to him, handing him a drink when the girls let go of Tony so they could go dancing.  
„Enyoing it?" Clint had a big smile on his face.  
„If I'd get more drinks, then yes."  
They clinked the glasses and already drank the whole thing up. „That was a good one!" Tony smirked. „Get me another one."  
„Do I look like a servant to you?"  
„Yes?"  
Clint sighed. „Alright. But just because I want another one too!"  
And they did get another full glass. And another. And quiet a few glasses. 

And then it finally came the moment of which Tony has already been looking out for the whole day. But not quiet with the condition of him this thing had been planned to be. But whatever.  
„Heeeey Steeeve!" Tonys smile got really big. „I have been looking out for you!"  
Steve got surprised. „You did?"  
„Yeah!"  
He blushed. Lucky for him that no one could notice because of the lack of light.  
„Why have you been looking out for me?"  
„What? I can't hear you well!"  
The music was just so loud, it made eveything harder to understand. Especially for some tipsy people.  
„Nevermind!", Steve yelled back. And then suddenly a girl came up to them asking Steve for a dance. He didn't wanted to but got forced by Tony to go for it. „Show them how you dance the Charleston, Captain Handsome!" Steve blushed again. He knew, Tony always talked like that. But it kind of really made him happy hearing such things out of his mouth. It made him feel considered by his crush. So steve disappeared with this girl in the crowd of people dancing with eachother, while Tony just stood there sipping on his alcohol. He considered sitting down on a free place on a couch when he suddenly started to feel a little dizzy. Well, it was quiet hot in this room. Looking around he spotted Natasha. His first thought was to call out for her, but then he realized that she was in the middle of some 'serious business'. And it impressed him even more when he found out that the serious business she had has been with Bruce. They where really intensely making out with eachother. Was this really happening? Or was he starting to see weird things now? Looking at it suddenly made him feel lonely, also wanting to have Steve by his side really bad right now. He got the urge to see him and talk to him. He wanted to feel his body. Touching his beautiful shaped muscles and sense his warmth. Maybe go through Steves hair as well and just leaning into a hot kiss.  
Tony covered his face feeling himself getting even more dizzy. First the already hot temperature hitting on him then adding the alcohol to it and now those thoughts too? It felt like a heatstroke just hit him. He stood up, first loosing his balance a bit. But he got it under control again and started to walk out of the room.  
And then... Stairs. He's biggest archenemy right now.  
„I can do this."  
And so he started to walk them up, slowly but safe. Arriving at the end of the stairs he first gasped for air. Then he walked along, on the way to the balcony where still some people had been hanging out and drinking as well. But at the pool was no one at the moment. That's why he went for the pool to just sit on a bench which was placed right besides it. He enjoyed the fresh air filling his lungs and being all by himself. 

He really needed that right now. Even though it would maybe have been alot better if Steve would have been there sitting next to him. Maybe all cuddled up in Steves protective arms.  
His heart started to raise faster again. What if he was making out with this girl right now? Tonys eyes narrowed. He shouldn't have forced Steve to dance with her. Why did he even do that? Why didn't he just let Steve be by his side? Steve didn't even wanted to dance. Of course not, Steve has always been really shy when it came to such kind of stuff. Maybe that's why Tony wanted to encourage him to dance. Steve is such a dork.  
Tonys heart kept beating faster and faster thinking about him. He put a hand over to the place his heart was supposed to be and clunched. It's weird how you can be able to fall for someone so hard that it even starts to hurt.

„Tony? Are you okay?"

The voice of someone he knew just to damn well brought him out of his thoughts. He's heart started beating even faster, making him actually cough a little, as he slowly looked up to who came to look for him. He felt the hottness overflowing his body all over again. „Yeah. I just-" He tryed to stand up, a little to fast, which turned out to not be such a good idea. He actually lost his consciousness for a second. Coming back from it a little he already saw himself falling into the pool. Just another second later feeling himself getting covered by water. He could hear someone calling for him in the distance and then lost his consciousness once again. 

Pepper sat on the edge of Tonys bed looking down to him. He was covered in his sheet, sleeping like an angel. Kind of strange to look at now because it had been just some hours ago that Tony looked like a zombie. Pepper was walking up the stairs when she saw Steve sopping wet holding Tony in his arms. She got really worried about what happend but calmed down after Bruce suggested to check him. It just turned out that everything Tony needed was to rest a while in a fresh place. That's why they kept his windows open when they laid him down onto his bed. They of course did also change his clothes before doing that.  
Pepper sighed and shook her head.  
„Don't do stupid things while I'm away."  
She stood up and walked out, looking back at him a last time before she closed the door again.  
„Are you ready?"  
Pepper looked over to Bruce, smiled and nodded. „Yeah." So they started to walk down to the living room where Pepper could say goodbye to the other teammates. „I really appreciate you accompaning me to the airport." Bruced smiled back. „Even if I wouldn't want to, Natasha for sure would have forced me to." And suddenly said woman popped out of nowhere walking them by. „Totally right!" She stopped infront of Bruce and a sneaky kiss has been placed on his lips making him turn red. Clint, who already stood there with Steve waiting for Peppers goodbye, began to laugh. „The green guy apparently can turn red too."  
„Pretty cute, isn't it?" Natasha grinned and placed herself next to him looking at their opposites Bruce and Pepper. „I'll miss you guys." Pepper started hugging each of them, finishing with Steve.  
„We as well and alot of thanks that you actually came over." Steve scratched his neck. „Things where really hard with Tony."  
She smiled at him. „Yeah I know. I'm glad this has been able to settle down again." She took a step back again, looking to them all. „Tell Tony goodbye from me too." She smiled bright. „And that he's a huge idiot who should finally get things going." They didn't really understood but kept up a smile too. „We'll do Pepper. But you guys should go now." Natasha pointed at her wrist as a sign of 'You would come to late if you won't go now'. „Oh yeah! Till a next time!" And so they saw Bruce and Pepper walking off.  
„Steve!", you could hear Pepper calling for him from further away. He called back. „Yeah?"  
„Don't be to harsh on Tony!"  
They heared how the elevator closed.  
„What was that for?" Clint looked questionable over to his taller mate. But Steve just shrugged with his shoulders and glanced over to Natasha after it. She stood there bewildered just staring holes into the air. Then she looked over to Steve as well having a brainstorm. „Steve, I just remembered that I need to talk to you later." She did as if it would be serious so Clint wouldn't suspect something weird going on. „Alright."

And it wasn't long after when Natasha waited for Steve at the kitchen to talk to him. She had her phone laying on the table when suddenly it started vibrating for a second. A message came in from...  
„Pepper? Did she forget something?" She unlocked her phone, to read her message. Her eyes widened.

Steve on the other hand has been checking for Tony. He knew that he soon should go to see Natasha but that could wait too. He just wanted to make sure everything was still okay with Tony. He walked into his room leaving the door behind him open.  
„Tony?", he wishpered asking.  
Nothing came back. That meant he still was asleep. Steve went closer to his bed sitting on a chair he placed besides it some hours ago. „You for sure will have a damn headache when you wake up."  
Smirking down to the sleeping beauty he actually got himself ending up just staring. He was such a beautiful man with such a strong personality. Yet still, him being so small as well made Steve always want to protect him. Like... just holding him tight forever so nothing and no one would ever dare to touch him. And seeing his hair being such a wonderful looking disaster made Steves fingers tingle. He'd really love to stroke through his hair right now. „It should be forbidden to still look so good while sleeping." He kept staring at him. Now specifically looking at his hands Tony hold tight to himself. He was sleeping sideways. What if Steve would just hold his hands? Just sneakily fold them together? Or... his gaze wandered up to Tonys lips. Looking at them he had to bite on his own. It for sure was a wonderful temptation. But just imagine if he would wake up by it. That would be terrible. How could he ever talk himself out this? But it really was a wonderful temptation. Just... to wonderful. Steve actually caught himself already standing and leaning down to him. What was he doing!? Was he crazy!? He realized what he nearly had been up for and wanted to step back again, when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. „What were you doing?"  
Steve saw the perplex expression on Tonys face. He still held him back down.  
„I ugh-" Steve glanced down to Tonys lips. „How long have you alredy been awa-"  
„Long enough." And then he suddenly got pulled closer and found himself kissing his crush. Or his crush kissing him? Was he dreaming right now? Wether it was one or not it for sure felt damn good. Tony interrupted the kiss, still his lips being close to Steves.  
„I waited so long for this."  
Steve got surprised and felt his heart beating faster then ever. „Hell, me too!" And then Steve leaned into another kiss, followed by Tony clutching his arms around his love.  
„Steve there you are! I-"  
Natasha, who stood infront of the door seeing the scenario, turned red. She placed her hands up to her mouth realizing both looking over to her. „Nevermind." And went out, closing the door. She leaned against it and took out her phone, looking at the message she received back in the kitchen. Pepper ended up telling Natasha what Tony felt for Steve and asked her to help him out a little, what made Natasha smile at her phone now.  
„Oh well.. Tony and Steve got things settled by themselves it seems."


End file.
